De cómo Murphy siempre tiene razón
by mutemuia
Summary: Algunas de las Leyes de Murphy y su aplicación a la vida diaria.
1. Murphy

_Con todo el cariño a mi querida_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _, en recuerdo de este día en que tu mamá te trajo a este mundo. A pesar de la distancia, de las obligaciones y del día a día, me siento muy honrada y feliz de tenerte en mi vida._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, querida amiga._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, pero ya sabemos eso… Aunque no protestaríamos por un Ren envuelto para regalo, ¿verdad?

 ** _NOTA:_** _Inspirada en hechos reales…_

* * *

 **DE CÓMO MURPHY SIEMPRE TIENE RAZÓN**

 _"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal…"_

5.33 h. El despertador elige esa hora exacta para agotar la pila.

5.58 h. Kyoko se despierta con un grito que espanta a todos los gatos del vecindario y hace que los perros empiecen a aullar. El Taisho y su esposa continúan con sus quehaceres…

6.15 h. Kyoko pierde el autobús que debería llevarla al aeropuerto de Haneda.

—No importa, si me apresuro, puedo tomar otra línea…

 _"Si echas a andar, el autobús llegará justo cuando te encuentres a mitad de camino entre las dos paradas"_

—¡Nooooooo!

6.19 h. Cuatro largos minutos de reflexiva consideración después, tras sopesar el excesivo dispendio, toma un taxi. ¡Un taxi! ¡Con lo caros que son!

 _"Cuando aparezca un nuevo problema, debes saber que viene acompañado"_

8.10 h. Un niño que se sienta tras ella le "ameniza" el vuelo [Aparentemente, sus riñones pueden soportarlo todo]. El niño será futbolista, sin duda.

10.20 h. Su bolsa de viaje es la última en salir. Cómo no… Pero por lo menos no se extravió…

 _"Si piensas en algo bueno, no sucede; si es malo, dalo por hecho"_

10.21 h. Upss… No era su bolsa…

10.41 h. La suya, su bolsa, casi-casi conoce Okinawa antes que ella…

10.45 h. PIN incorrecto.

10.45 h. PIN incorrecto.

10.45 h. Ains… ¿Cómo es que era mi código PIN?

10.46 h. PIN incorrecto.

10.46 h. ¿¡PUK!? ¿Qué demonios es PUK?

10.47 h. Resignada a lo inevitable, una educada Kyoko pregunta por la cabina telefónica más cercana, que por supuesto, está en la otra punta del aeropuerto, porque ¿quién usa cabinas telefónicas hoy en día?

 _"Todo sale mal simultáneamente"_

10.48 h. Así que cargada como una mula con su bolso y su bolsa de viaje al cuello, escorada más allá de lo imposible a causa del peso, Kyoko camina. Pequeños demonios pulubaban a su alrededor atraídos por su enojo, y le movían el pelo. La gente la miraba como si estuviera loca, aunque eso puede ser que se debiera a que la bolsa de viaje —esa que llevaba colgada al cuello en diagonal—, estaba tirando de su blusita y Kyoko ya llevaba el ombligo al aire cuando se dio cuenta.

 _"La estupidez de tu acción es directamente proporcional al número de personas que te estén observando en ese momento"_

Dioses, qué vergüenza, qué embarazoso… Kyoko quisiera ser un avestruz, esconder la cabeza en un agujero y no sacarla hasta que no quedara nadie que recordara su bochornosa escenita… Mira que Tsuruga-san se lo dijo… _Mogami-san, cómprate una maleta de rueditas_ … Y ella que no, y él que sí, y ella que no, que era una chica joven y fuerte y no iba a hacer un gasto inútil, teniendo un bolso de viaje perfectamente funcional y en buen estado…

¿Pero es culpa suya que la cabina esté taaan lejos?

No, pero sí es culpa suya confundirse con el pin y el puk de las narices…

—Tsuruga-san no debe enterarse jamás…

 _"Basta desear firmemente que algo no ocurra para que acabe ocurriendo"_

 _Especialmente, si te vas a morir de la vergüenza…_

10.56 h. Kyoko eleva una plegaria silenciosa a los dioses para seguir teniendo dentro de su cartera su tarjeta para las cabinas telefónicas [en vigor y con saldo, por favor…].

10.57 h.

—Contesten, por favor, contesten…

—¿Mogami-san?

—¿Tsuruga-san?

¡Mierda!

 _"Nunca comunica un número equivocado"_

 _El subconsciente siempre traiciona de inesperadas maneras_

10.58 h. Okami-san recibe instrucciones precisas y detalladas para localizar el código PUK en la habitación de Kyoko.

11.03 h. El Taisho lo encuentra —oh, maravilla de maravillas— dentro de un libro de historia del Período Sengoku.

Kyoko busca como loca su agenda para anotar el número, pero no encuentra más que el bolígrafo. ¿Desde cuándo su bolso es el Triángulo de las Bermudas?

 _"Si tienes papel, no tendrás bolígrafo, si tienes bolígrafo, no tendrás papel; y si tienes papel y bolígrafo, no necesitarás escribir nada"_

Al final se lo tiene que escribir en la mano…

11.04 h. ¡OK! ¡El maldito chisme dice OK!

11.07 h. Kyoko hace cola en el mostrador de información para preguntar por los horarios de los autobuses. Se congratula por haber elegido la cola con la recepcionista más eficaz y sonriente. Hasta que, para su desgracia, sucede el cambio de turno, y la amable muchacha es sustituida por una señora de ceño fruncido (que le recordó un tanto a su madre) y maneras ásperas. Y lenta… Desesperadamente lenta…

 _"La otra cola siempre es más rápida"_

Qué ingenua puede llegar a ser…

Y a consecuencia de esta burla de los dioses, por supuesto, Kyoko pierde el autobús… Y sabe —porque lo ha preguntado en _(Des)Información—_ que el siguiente no pasará hasta dentro de una hora. Así que… Sí, otro taxi… ¡Otro! A veinte kilómetros de su destino… ¿A cuánto puede salirle el trayecto? El dinero vuela de su cartera…

11.22 h.

—¿La llevo por un atajo, señorita?

—Sí, por favor…

 _"Un atajo es siempre la distancia más larga entre dos puntos"_

 _Y la más cara…_

11.59 h. Una eternidad después, ya en la puerta de su hotel, Kyoko baja del taxi y falla en advertir cómo el señor taxista va tornándose azul, como si pequeñas manos invisibles rodearan su cuello robándole el aire…

Atajo o ruta turística para pobres incautos, va rumiando una enojada Kyoko.

12.01 h. Kyoko pierde su reserva de hotel. Por un desgraciado minuto.

No hay nadie de producción esperándola. Se han tenido que ir sin ella y no volverán hasta las dos, dice la notita que le han dejado en recepción.

12.08 h. El hotel le consigue una habitacioncita (si estirara los brazos, casi podría tocar las paredes opuestas), porque hay un congreso en la ciudad.

Kyoko constata con horror que tiene una marca horrible en el cuello por culpa de la dichosa bolsa de viaje.

 _"Todo lo que empieza mal, acaba peor"_

 _Muchísimo peor…_

—No importa, no importa —se repite ella—, la marca desaparecerá con un buen baño y una crema hidratante. Un buen almuerzo y un descanso me sentarán bien…

 _El optimismo es la ignorancia antes del desastre_

12.50 h. Kyoko, refrescada y aseada, está disfrutando de un delicioso ramen con espinacas, pollo y huevo, deleitándose con este momento de paz en el comedor del hotel, cuando un botones le avisa de que el asistente de producción la espera en recepción.

Los palillos caen y entonces el ramen cobra vida propia…

Y su blusa es (era) blanca…

 _"La probabilidad de que te manches comiendo es directamente proporcional a la necesidad que tengas de estar limpio"_

 _"Todo lo que empieza bien, acaba mal"_

 _O peor…_

19.52 h. Kyoko está agotada… La han tenido toda la tarde con pruebas de vestuario, peluquería y maquillaje, y aunque ha disfrutado intensamente la ocasión (¡La chica del espejo era verdaderamente ella!), el día ha sido muuuy largo y lleno de azarosos imprevistos. Prácticamente se va arrastrando de regreso a su caja de zapatos (que los del hotel insisten en llamar habitación) cuando los acordes del Neko Funjatta* de su teléfono móvil resuenan en el pasillo. Kyoko busca y rebusca en su bolso, vaciándolo y volcándolo en el suelo del pasillo, hasta que se da cuenta de que la música suena tras la puerta.

¿Se había dejado el móvil en la habitación?

¿Y dónde es que está la llave de la habitación?

Kyoko se lanza a por sus cosas, desperdigadas en el suelo del pasillo, cada vez más convencida de que el Triángulo de las Bermudas es capaz de adoptar forma de bolso. El suyo, para ser exactos…

 _"El teléfono sonará cuando estés fuera buscando afanosamente las llaves de la puerta"_

Alma de cántaro, no busques una llave-llave. Es una tarjeta magnética, mujer… Sí, esa que guardaste dentro de la agenda que encontraste y volviste a perder…

19.58 h. Era Tsuruga-san… ¡Dioses! ¡Era Tsuruga-san!

Y Kyoko se quiere morir porque al final nunca lo llamó para disculparse por haberlo importunado cuando le marcó por error… Y por haberle colgado sin más explicaciones, eso también…

¿Qué hacer? ¿Llamarlo? ¿Esperar que vuelva a llamar?

—No-no-no… —dice Kyoko en voz alta—. Lo llamaré yo. Seguro que alguien como él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que llamarme a mí…

 _Mentirosa…_

Para su alivio, el teléfono de Tsuruga-san comunica. Así que decide darse otro baño, para quitarse el olor a caldo de ramen de encima. Es una cosa terrible que todo el mundo sepa lo que has comido con solo mirar tu ropa…

Pero entonces…

Sí, suena el teléfono.

 _"Si esperas_ (o deseas) _recibir una llamada, ésta sonará cuando estés en la ducha"_

20.06 h. Kyoko, obviamente, no llega a tiempo. Y como se moriría de la vergüenza (le pasa mucho eso) si hablara con él a medio vestir —aunque solo lo supiera ella—, decide volver a la ducha y devolverle la llamada después.

20.19 h. Ya debidamente aseada y refrescada, Kyoko marca ese número de teléfono que se sabe de memoria.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él tras los saludos y cortesías acostumbradas.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto…

—Ya no me engañas, Mogami-san… —dijo Ren, y Kyoko sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Y ella entendió perfectamente las palabras no pronunciadas:

 _"Nunca pienses que ya no podrás caer más bajo"_

—Yo, y-y-yo no quería ocu-cul-tártelo —respondió ella, con la voz entrecortada, resignada a su castigo—, ¡pepe-pero no pensé que-que tu-tuvieraque cruzar to-todoelaeropueeeerto! Y, y, y, yo…

—En fin, Mogami-san —intervino él, interrumpiéndola y poniendo fin a su miseria—, has aprendido esta lección por las malas… Espero que nunca la olvides.

—¿Eh?

—Ruedas, Mogami-san, para la próxima vez, maleta con ruedas…

—Por supuesto, Tsuruga-san —¿Y ya está?, pensaba ella. ¿No hay castigo, no hay burlas a mi costa?

—Seguramente usas el pin de fábrica…

¡Sabe también lo del pin! ¡Mierda!

 _"Los problemas nacen, crecen, se multiplican y permanecen"_

—Deberías usar como pin algo más sencillo… —continuó él—. Un número que fuera más fácil de recordar…, por lo significativo, quiero decir… —Ren guardó silencio, mientras Kyoko esperaba al otro lado de la línea—. Por ejemplo, y esto es una muestra de mi confianza en ti, Mogami-san, mi número de pin es 2512.

 _"No importa lo que salga mal, siempre encontrarás quien,_ _ **después**_ _, te diga que sabía cómo evitarlo"_

—¿Y qué tiene de sencillo ese número, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó Kyoko. Dos segundos después, ella misma se contestó—. Ah, sí, es Navidad… Bueno, sabes que Navidad no es una festividad tradicionalmente japonesa, pero siendo tú en parte extranjero, es perfectamente comprensible que hayas elegido ese número… Por lo demás, 2512 es un número bastante corrientito, no es como si fuera tu cumpleaños o algo…

—¿En serio?

—¿Eh?

—¿De verdad?

 _"Si conservas la calma cuando todos pierden la cabeza es que no te enteras de nada"_

Ren no sabía si reír o llorar… ¿Pero qué tan ciega se podía ser? Ciega, no, lo siguiente y más allá… Pero bueno, esta es Mogami Kyoko, por supuesto… ¿Es que iba a tener que escribirlo en el cielo con letras mayúsculas? Naaaa, si alguna vez lo hiciera, probablemente justo en ese momento ella se estaría atando los cordones de los zapatos o algo así…

Y atención. Lo más importante…, no nos olvidemos…

—¿Cómo es eso de que soy en parte extranjero, Mogami-san? —preguntó él, con esa voz falsamente cordial, que hizo que el cuerpo de Kyoko se estremeciera de temor—. ¿De dónde has sacado tú eso?

Seppuku, por favor… Que alguien le traiga una daga tantō… Se había descubierto ella solita… Por bocazas…

—Uh, oh, uh… —balbuceó Kyoko, que desde el suelo abierto bajo sus pies de la ocasión anterior, alcanzó a ver, cómo desaparecía el suelo del piso inferior. Y luego el siguiente, y el otro, y el otro… Así un piso tras otro hasta llegar al vestíbulo del hotel…

¿Dolería mucho si se evitaba el sufrimiento?

Y es que casi podía ver a Moko-san y a Amamiya-san encendiendo las velas y los bastones de incienso de su funeral… Porque de esta no salía viva. No…

—Tan solo dime, por favor… —pidió él.

 _"Nada es tan fácil como parece"_

 _No hay forma de que sobrevivas a esto_

—Yooo sososoy el pollooooooooooo —berreó Kyoko al teléfono.

Y luego silencio.

Al otro lado, Tsuruga Ren parpadea, incrédulo. No puede ser… No es posible… No, que no…

—Mogami-san, ¿has dicho que tú eres el pollo? —preguntó finalmente. Solo para asegurarse de que había entendido bien su alarido—. ¿El pollo Bo?

Pero no crea el querido lector que a estas alturas nos hemos olvidado del señor Murphy, en absoluto. Recapitulemos: el pin que se volvió puk, la bolsa al cuello, la caminata con bolsa al cuello, la marca de la bolsa en el cuello, baño y crema hidratante, luego caldo de ramen, y de nuevo baño y crema hidratante.

La crema hidratante, señor Murphy, la maldita crema hidratante…

Y justo cuando Kyoko iba a explicarle que protegería el secreto de amor de su sempai con su vida, el móvil resbala de sus manos _excesivamente_ hidratadas.

Kyoko lo vio volar a cámara lenta…

Crac.

Y Kyoko mira su teléfono, con las electrónicas tripas al aire, completamente paralizada, la boca abierta en un grito de estupor que verbalizó segundos después.

—¡Nooooooooooooooo! —No hubo perros ni gatos espantados en esta ocasión, pero más de un huésped del hotel pensó que era la alarma de incendios.

 _"Si algo puede fallar, fallará"_

 _"Si puede romperse, se caerá"_

 _"La probabilidad de caída de un objeto es inversamente proporcional a su resistencia al choque"_

 _Sí, sí… Y nunca uses crema hidratante cuando manejes objetos delicados… Me quedó claro, muchas gracias…_

20.47 h. El señor de recepción tiembla ante la fingida amabilidad de la huésped frente a él. Su falsa sonrisa le provoca escalofríos y hace que se le erice el pelo de los brazos. Es miedo, sí…

—¿Sería tan amable de indicarme la cabina telefónica del hotel, por favor? —pregunta Kyoko blandiendo su tarjeta, la misma que utilizó esa mañana en el aeropuerto.

La misma que ya casi no tiene saldo, diría el señor Murphy…

—¿Mogami-san? —respondió él al primer tono de llamada. ¿Es que estaba esperando a que ella le volviera a llamar?

—¿Tsuru… —Pero Kyoko no terminó nunca esa palabra.

 _Tú tú tú… Tú tú tú… Tú tú tú… Tú tú tú…_

La línea cortada parece burlarse de ella. ¡Qué demonios! Sí que se burla de ella…

—¡Nooooooooooooooo! —Y esta vez su grito activó todas las alarmas del hotel. Bomberos, policías, sanitarios, un par de ambulancias, periodistas e infinidad de curiosos… Todo un número, en resumen, un espectáculo digno de ver…

Nop, su tarjeta no tenía saldo ninguno…

 _"Por sí mismas, las cosas tienden a ir de mal en peor"_

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTAS:_**

* Neko Funjatta _es la canción que tocaban al piano los personajes Katsuki (Jia Yue) y Mizuki (Mei Yue) en el capítulo 75 del manga y _en los capítulos 14 y 15 del live action_ _Extravagant Challenge.

 _Las distintas leyes, axiomas, excepciones y corolarios a la Ley de Murphy fueron localizadas en internet. Créditos a sus respectivos autores. Ninguna de las que aparecen entrecomilladas es mía ni me pertenece…_

 _La imagen ha sido customizada para su uso con permiso de keepcalmstudio PUNTO com._

 _Por si acaso… XD_

 _"La Ley de Murphy prevalece ante cualquier otra ley"_

 _Por favor, sigan leyendo, que les tengo un bonus._


	2. Omake - Epílogo

**OMAKE / EPÍLOGO**

 **38 minutos y mil excusas después**

—Tsuruga-san, ¿pero qué haces? —pregunta ella, abrumada por la confianza que su sempai le demuestra—. ¿Por qué me sigues diciendo tu pin?

—¿2512? —repitió él, con falsa ingenuidad.

—No lo digas más, por favor… —le recrimina ella.

—¿El qué? ¿2512?

—Sí, eso…

—No es más que un día y un mes… 2512…

—¿Tanto te gusta la navidad, Tsuruga-san?

—No especialmente… —responde él, a duras penas conteniéndose las ganas de tirarse de los pelos—. Realmente es un número muy importante para mí. Es un cumpleaños…

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá.

—Una maleta con ruedecitas, ese será mi próximo regalo de cumpleaños, Mogami-san.

—Tsuruga-san, ya te he prometido comprarme una yo… No es necesario que tú… —Kyoko calla de repente. Algo (lo que sea…) parece haber atravesado su grueso cráneo de ciega enamorada, que empieza a llenarse de grietas y de preguntas.

¿Navidad? ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Código pin? ¿Un día y mes? ¿Importante?

—2512, Mogami-san… —le escucha decir una vez más, y esta vez, oh sí, hasta ella podía notar el ansia en su voz.

Y el número se cuela por entre las grietas y aviva y despierta aquellas dudas que Kyoko enterró, porque eran impensables, porque no podían ser verdad…

2512…

2512…

2512…

25 de diciembre. Navidad. Su cumpleaños…

El suyo, el de Mogami Kyoko…

¿Pero a cuenta de qué iba Tsuruga-san a usar su cumpleaños como código pin? ¿Es que acaso…

Una imagen de Bo se asoma por una esquinita de su mente. Da un paso al frente, se pone firme y la mira directamente a los ojos de su alma. Y Bo sigue caminando, con un enorme 2512 tras sus patas, hasta que se detiene justo en el medio y le hace grandes aspavientos para que se dé cuenta de que está ahí.

Y Kyoko por fin lo ve…

El pollo, la chica de secundaria, el secreto de amor…

2512…

Y poco a poco, los pocos fusibles que aún le quedaban funcionales, empiezan a fundirse uno tras otro… Puf, puf, puf…

Al otro lado de la línea, Ren aguarda, con el aliento contenido y el corazón en la mano. No es así como quiso que sucediera, pero ¡es que ella es el pollo! ¡El pollo!

—1002… —susurra Kyoko, casi sin voz, cuando él ya creía que ella no volvería a hablar.

—¿Mogami-san? —pregunta él, sin atreverse a pensar que había escuchado bien.

—Mi pin es 1002 —añade Kyoko, la voz temblorosa al principio—, pero como una tonta yo seguía poniendo 1902*…

Él no puede ver su sonrojo, ella no puede ver su sonrisa, pero de alguna forma, lo hacen. A los corazones les salen alas, el pulso les late veloz y esa cosa con plumas** no deja de cantar…

Y a veces, solo a veces, hay que ser agradecidos con el señor Murphy…

.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _* Para el cumpleaños de Ren y la fecha equivocada, véase número 138, página 28._

 _** Remito al poema de Emily Dickinson, 'Hope is the thing with feathers':_

 _«La esperanza es esa cosa con plumas que se posa en alma, entona una melodía sin palabras y nunca jamás cesa» [La traducción es mía]._


End file.
